En la cueva de la serpiente
by hermyoneMEX
Summary: Hola a todos, bueno este es mi primer fic sobre Drarry Harry y Draco y aunque es solamente de un solo capítulo oneshot espero que lo disfruten. El fic es una narración que hice pero que tiene seguimiento a un fic que una amiga y yo estamos haciendo


**EN LA CUEVA DE LA SERPIENTE**

Sus pasos resonaban como un leve murmullo en medio de los pasillos de las mazmorras. A pesar de querer moverse continuaba ahí, sin poder evitarse la pregunta _"¿Por qué hago esto?_" Eran momentos como aquellos en los que, lo que parecía una luz que le bañaba de un leve realismo y objetividad, en que la idea de encontrarse con Draco Malfoy en la sala común de Slytherin para algo que no era ni remotamente cerca de las peleas a las que acostumbrados estaban… le llenaba los pulmones de un aire que le gritaba _"¡Esto es absurdo, una estupidez! ¡Regresa!"_ Sí, eso era tan absurdo que no podía decirlo en voz alta sin sentirse inmensamente estúpido, pero aun así, ahí estaba, de pie a la entrada de la sala común de las serpientes, su fiel e invencible capa de invisibilidad lo cubría por completo… En su mano, (un poco temblorosa y sudorosa) tenía un mapa que en aquellos momentos miraba con mucha expectación… una pequeña mancha negra frente a otra era lo que observaba en el mapa merodeador y junto a la mancha se leía un nombre _"Draco Malfoy" _ubicado justo frente a su propio nombre. Con un nudo en la garganta miró hacia arriba aun con la pregunta de por qué estaba ahí… al verlo salir de la sala común, toda duda se difuminó.

-¿Potter?- susurró el rubio sintiéndose un tanto estúpido llamando a la "nada", pero un segundo después sintió un leve toque en su hombro que le hizo sobresaltarse… aunque no por susto, sino por miedo, timidez… duda. Recuperando su compostura impenetrable asintió un poco y sin decir nada más entró de nuevo en la sala común luego de sentir el calor en el aire de que alguien acababa de entrar antes que él.

Harry se quedó inmóvil en medio de la sala común. Lucía igual que la única vez en que había estado ahí hace tantos años (tantos que parecía haber sucedido en otra vida). No había nadie en aparte de los dos, pero aún así no se quito la capa. Los nervios ahora no lo hacían dudar de por qué estaba ahí, pero un nuevo murmullo en su cabeza le mareaba al saber lo que estaba a punto de suceder… ¿Habría vuelta atrás una vez que se deshiciera de la capa y entrara en la habitación en la que el rubio acababa de meterse con un aire no menos nervioso que él?... No…. Ya no había vuelta atrás… y sintiéndose un tanto abrumado y eufórico (una combinación nada placentera) entró en la cueva de la serpiente.

La habitación no era más grande a las que había en Gryffindor, pero aun así, todo emanaba que ya no estaba en el refugio de los leones. El clima era sumamente frío para su gusto, al igual que la luz, la cual parecía no ser un elemento muy necesario o requerido entre los slytherin ya que apenas podía visualizar con suma claridad todos los detalles de las paredes (tapizadas de un verde fuerte y profundo) y ni podía observar a sus anchas siquiera los detalles de cada cobertor de las camas.

-¿Piensas quedarte con la capa todo el tiempo?- la voz un tanto temblorosa de Malfoy lo sacó de su enseñamiento- No hay nadie aquí o en el resto de la sala común, todos están cenando, además he cerrado la puerta por dentro con un hechizo por si alguien viene sin que le escuchemos… bueno, digo, no creo que les agrade verte aquí, Potter

Harry no dijo nada, el _"por si alguien viene sin que le escuchemos" _lo había petrificado momentáneamente, pero se quitó la capa sin mirar al rubio que ahora parecía estar más… ¿nervioso? Se quedaron en silencio por lo que les pareció una eternidad. Creyéndose sumamente estúpido, Harry comenzó a doblar la capa mientras caminaba en el lugar mirando sin mirar todo a su alrededor. Draco se sentó en la orilla de su cama sin atreverse a soltar la primera palabra.

-Hace mucho frio aquí…- dijo Harry sin saber de qué más hablar. _"Perfecto. Estas hablando del clima"_

-Bueno, son las mazmorras, aquí no llega la luz del sol ¿Qué esperabas, Potter?- habló en un tono molesto por efecto de los nervios pero no evitó sentirse un poco culpable a ver la cara de contrariedad de Potter por su voz fría y un tanto despectiva-… eh… ¿En tu habitación hace mucho calor?- preguntó suavizando su voz como en un dejo de disculpa

"_Oh, genial, Malfoy. Habla del maldito clima que es de lo más interesante en todo el mundo" _

-Emm sí. Nuestra sala común está en una de las torres del castillo, por lo que siempre hace calor, pero no me molesta… ¡oh! ¿Qué es eso?- Harry se dirigió junto a la cama de Malfoy al ver un destello plateado encerrado en lo que parecía una bola de cristal.- wow! ¡¿Tienes una snitch de plata?!

Draco no contestó, se había quedado helado cuando Harry, sin querer, _("maldito gryffindor distraído"_) se había apoyado en su pierna -un poco más arriba de la rodilla, aunque sin llegar _tan _arriba- una fracción de segundo antes de apoyarse en el suelo y tomar la bola con la snitch de plata. El moreno, que ni se había percatado en dónde había posado su mano segundos antes, se levantó observando al objeto con sumo y nada fingido interés

-Wow, sí es de plata… ¡Vaya, Malfoy!- fue lo único que pudo decir al observar con detenimiento una pequeña snitch plateada, atrapada dentro de una bola que sí, efectivamente era de cristal- ¡Debió costar una fortuna!

-Sí, supongo… - Harry no pudo evitar notar el brusco cambio de ánimo en el rubio. Lo miró confundido pero el otro simplemente observaba sus uñas con _demasiado _interés. Draco, al darse cuenta de que su abatimiento no había pasado desapercibido para el otro, dijo en un tono más firme- Fue un regalo de mi madre… me lo dio cuando entré en el equipo de Slytherin en segundo, siempre se sintió orgullosa de que fuera buscador…

Harry no dijo nada, no porque no supiera qué decir, simplemente sabía que el otro no quería que dijera nada. Sólo en momentos como en ese su cerebro lograba conectarse un poco con su sentido común y sabía callarse la boca antes de decir algo estúpido o hiriente… bueno, casi siempre lograba callarse. Colocó la snitch en la mesita que estaba junto a la cama del rubio. El aire en el ambiente había cambiado de nervios a incomodidad y de nuevo a nervios.

"_Merlín, ¿qué estamos haciendo?" _una pregunta atravesó la mente de los dos.

La tensión era cada vez mayor, se sentían muy incómodos pero a la vez no querían salir de aquel lugar. Harry había vuelto a tomar la snitch para tener algo que hacer con las manos, Draco lo miraba jugar distraídamente con la bola de cristal. Hasta en momentos tan _aburridos _como esos, Potter era diferente a los demás

-¿Qué les dijiste a tus amigos para poder escaparte de la cena?- preguntó el rubio al ya no poder soportar la creciente tensión entre los dos. _"¿Pero por qué hablando de sus amigotes? Ahora comenzará a paluchear sobre las vidas de la comadreja esa y su novia el libro andante"_

-Pues le dije a Hermione que no me sentía bien y que iría a dar la vuelta por ahí… creo que no me creyó, pero dudo que sospeche dónde estoy. Y, pues como Ron sigue medio molesto, no le dije nada… ¿tú qué le dijiste a tus amigos?

-Nada… simplemente me quedé aquí y cuando preguntaron si no bajaría los ignoré- Malfoy habló con su típica temple de superioridad e indiferencia, era una de las pocas cosas que Harry en verdad no podía tolerar mucho del rubio, aunque en ese momento no le desagradó que se hubiera comportado así con Zabini y Parkinson…- ¿Te ha gustado la snith, verdad?

Harry seguía con la esfera en su mano, ya no contemplaba la snitch pero la conservaba en sus manos sin darse cuenta de que jugueteaba con ella.

-Oh sí, es fascinante y muy bonita…- dudó un segundo y armándose de valor se acercó a Draco (que se tensó un poco pero no se movió) y se sentó junto a él en la cama. Los chicos no dijeron nada durante varios segundos. Aunque no alcanzaban a rozarse siquiera debido a la moderada distancia entre los dos, podían sentir el calor que sus cuerpos emitían.

Draco miraba a Harry de reojo, quien había comenzado a jugar de nuevo con la esfera… lo pensó un poco y le dijo

-Quédatela

-¿Eh… qué cosa?

-La snitch. Puedes quedártela si quieres

Harry lo miró cómo si Draco le acabara de decir que estaba enamorado de Hermione, no… peor aun, ¡De Ron! Algo imposible y ridículo

-¿Qué?- Draco se sintió incómodo ante la mirada de espasmo de Harry- ¿Por qué me miras así, Potter?

-Es que, no me puedes regalar tu snitch…

-Claro que puedo. Tú lo has dicho, es _mía,_ además nunca dije que te la regalaba, te dije que te la quedaras. Yo no regalo nada… ¿para qué pudiendo recibir algo a cambio?

Ahora Draco acababa de confesarle que amaba a Neville… o al menos eso pareció por la expresión que Harry puso… pero un segundo después recordó que era Draco Malfoy, el prototipo de todo un buen Slytherin con quien estaba hablando y no con un Gryffindor… sonrió un poco sin dejar de sentirse sorprendido ante la actitud del otro

-Oh. Así que piensas venderme tu snitch… muy inteligente de tu parte, pero no gracias. Creo que lo mejor es que la conserves

-No te estoy vendiendo nada, Potter- ahora era Draco el que se sorprendía (aunque no tanto) ante la actitud del gryffindor-… digamos que es un _trueque_. Yo te doy mis snitch a cambio de… de algo del mismo valor (pero no dinero) que me puedas dar…

-P-pero… te la dio tu madre, eso lo hace invaluable, además de que yo no aceptaría que me _dieras _algo que te regalo tu madre…

-Potter, eres un sentimentalista. Mi madre me dio cientos de cosas, todo lo que tengo me lo ha dado ella… y mi padre. – Draco sabía que Harry tenía razón, esa snitch significaba mucho para él, pero al ver al moreno tan… ¿_conectado?_ _¿Interesado? ¿Entretenido? _Con la snitch sintió la necesidad de dársela, como queriendo darle algo muy valioso para él, demostrándole de cierta manera lo que sentía… _"¿Y qué sientes, Malfoy?" _una voz muy curiosa preguntó en su cabeza. No contestó porque no sabía la respuesta…- Además no es la única snitch que tengo, aunque sí es la que está en total desuso por lo que es perfecta… acéptala, Potter, lo digo en serio

Harry lo miró un momento, después a la snitch. La verdad era que no quería el objeto. Sí, era fascinante, pero jamás se había sentido tan interesado por nada así por lo que el hecho de no tenerla no le afectaba en lo absoluto, pero un destello en los ojos de Malfoy al mirar la snitch le hizo ver que el rubio mentía… Sí le importaba mucho la pelotita, _"Y cómo no si se la dio su madre" _pensó. Pero entonces, ¿por qué esa _terquedad _de querer dársela? No supo qué contestar, ni a Malfoy ni a sí mismo. Algo en su interior le decía que si la aceptaba estaría… _"¿formalizando?" _algo entre los dos… tragó en seco con mucho nerviosismo.

Ya tenían mucho tiempo ahí, en cualquier momento los slytherin iban a empezar a llegar y él tendría que irse antes de que lo descubrieran, además de que no debía de levantar la preocupación en la siempre protectora e incluso a veces enfadosa Hermione.

-Gr-gracias- terminó diciendo sin siquiera pensarlo. Había aceptado la snitch, pero sentía que había aceptado algo más y la mirada de sorpresa, euforia, nerviosismo y timidez que le dio Malfoy confirmó no sólo había aceptado una snitch.- emm… Ahorita no traigo algo que pueda darte del mismo valor, bueno, está mi capa, pero me la dejó mi papá y… emm ¿podría ser otra cosa?

-No quiero tu capa, Potter, no te preocupes, y no te estoy _cobrando _ahorita… cuando sepas qué darme me lo dices

Harry sonrió un poco. Se sostuvieron la mirada lo más que pudieron y Draco alargó su mano para tomar la de Harry, el otro alcanzó a resistir el impulso de quitarse, los nervios le mataban… pero no movió la mano. Al primer roce sintió una ola de electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo… siguió sin moverse. _"Muevete, haz algo. Merlín, ¡reacciona!"_se decía Harry a sí mismo, Draco acariciaba con _mucha _suavidad el torso de su mano y él… simplemente miraba, pero a Draco no le molestaba, no sabría qué hacer si Harry reaccionaba y le tomaba la mano… o si la retiraba. Llevaban toda la semana provocándose, creando y alimentando las ganas del contacto físico y ahora, que por fin estaban solos y ahí sentados, muriendo de nervios y de dudas… no hacían nada.

-Malfoy, soy un tonto para _estas _cosas… y no sé… amm, no estoy. Bueno, no sé qué hacer…- _"Genial, Harry. Todo un nobel a tu estupidez" _pensó el moreno al sentir con mucho dolor que Malfoy retiraba la mano. Cuando había sentido su roce no sabía qué pensar al respecto, pero al instante en el que el rubio retiró su mano, su pecho se comprimió en dolor y coraje hacia sí mismo

-Eres una niña, Potter- se burló Malfoy más nervioso que nunca. Había quitado su mano porque al momento de rozar la del otro todo su cuerpo había estallado en millones de sensaciones y sentimientos que no sentía capaz de controlar… pero ahora que Harry lo miraba (_"con esos malditos ojos verdes"_) quería sentir más… besarlo

Dos fuertes toques en la puerta les hizo sobresaltarse y sentir que sufrían un maldito infarto del susto. Habían estado tan absortos en ¿rozar sus manos? _"Increíble, Draco. Más puritanos imposible" _pensó el rubio sin saber si sentirse aliviado o molesto ante la interrupción, pero al momento en el que vio a Potter levantarse del susto y comenzaba a desdoblar su capa se sintió furioso con quien seguía tocando la puerta. No quería que Potter se fuera, no importaba si seguían con la _ridícula _tarea de sólo rozarse las manos, no importaba si no decían nada, no quería que se fuera…

-¿Estas ahí, Draco?, ¡Abre!- la voz de Goyle le hizo reaccionar. Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta reforzando el hechizo para que no la abriera el estúpido de su amigo

-¡Piérdete Goyle! Me duele la cabeza, ¡déjenme solo!- gritó enfadado y sin esperar respuesta silenció la habitación con un potente hechizo. Tenía que hacer algo, Potter no podía irse así… no tan pronto. Se giró y no supo qué pensar al no ver a nadie… pero en seguida recordó la capa. Siguió buscando la mirada _"Imbécil, quítate la capa" _pensó para sus adentros. Como si el otro escuchara sus pensamientos se quitó la capa, Potter seguía junto a la cama de Malfoy, su rostro mostraba nerviosismo y… _"¿decepción?" _Se miraron sin decir nada, ahora ya no era por miedo o timidez al contacto físico, era que uno no quería irse y el otro no quería que se fuera…

-¿Silenciaste la habitación?- preguntó Harry acercándose a la puerta y colocando su oído en ella- Diablos, no escuché cuando llegaron… ¿y ahora cómo saldré de aquí?

Draco no dijo nada, un nudo en su garganta le había enmudecido. Potter se largaba así como si nada… así de fácil, como si no quisiera estar más ahí con él… ¡Perfecto! pues que se fuera.

Harry buscó su mirada y notó el semblante molesto de Draco, pero lo atribuyó a la _interrupción _por parte de Goyle.

-Malfoy, ¿Cómo saldré de aquí?

-¡Oh no lo sé Potter! ¿No estabas lleno de sorpresas y trucos?- su dolor, disfrazado en rabia iba en aumento, por suerte la habitación estaba silenciada porque gritó sin pensárselo dos veces- ¡PUES SORPRENDEME POTTER!

Harry se quedó petrificado _"¿Y a este qué le pasa ahora?" _Merlín, no entendía a Malfoy y cada vez le costaba más seguir sus cambios tan bruscos y repentinos de humor. No supo qué decir y ni siquiera se molestó en hacerlo, simplemente se quedó ahí, congelado junto a la puerta. Malfoy se acostó en su cama mirando el techo evitando a toda costa que un hechizo se le escapara en dirección al imbécil de Potter…

O una de dos: o se enojaba y se largaba como pudiera y que Malfoy le buscara cuando hubiera reparado su cerebro… o se quedaba ahí a averiguar qué le había molestado ahora al rubio. Ninguna de las dos opciones le gustó así que, siguiendo su de repente asombroso instinto Gryffindor, se acercó al rubio que ni se había percatado de sus movimientos y se sentó junto a él recargándose en el respaldo de la cama y antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar le tomó una mano y la apretó cariñosamente mirando hacia la puerta sin decir nada.

Draco estuvo seguro de sentir el momento en que su corazón había dejado de latir. Potter se había sentado junto a él… ¡totalmente pegado a él! Además de que le había tomado de la mano y estaba ahí, tranquilo, mirando la puerta sin una pisca de coraje o nervios, simplemente estaba ahí… se sintió como un estúpido, le había gritado, había pensado que Potter quería irse para alejarse de él. Ahora él parecía la niña. Toda una niña dramática y sentimentalista que había interpretado las cosas sin siquiera detenerse a pensar que Potter era la persona más nerviosa sobre el planeta y además habían llegado puros slytherin que no dudarían ni un segundo en _cruciarlo_ al verlo ahí. Gracias a Merlín, Potter no se había molestado, sino que seguía con él… tragó en seco al sentir el calor y el pulso de la mano de Potter contra la suya, se sentó sin soltarlo recargándose también en el respaldo de la cama.

Harry no lo miraba, su mente y ojos seguían en la puerta. De un momento a otro tendría que irse. Los _amigos _de Malfoy no soportarían todo el tiempo que el rubio quisiera sin entrar a la habitación. Exhaló fuertemente al sentir el apretón de Malfoy. Volteo a verlo, el otro no lo miraba. Sabía que estaba arrepentido pero no necesitaba sus disculpas, empezaba a entender un poco (o más bien a saber ignorar) el vulnerable cambio de ánimos del otro…

-No puedo creer que no sepan quitar un simple hechizo para cerrar puertas- dijo el moreno en tono causal, haciéndole entender que no quería sus disculpas o hablar del tema.

Draco sonrió para sus adentros, se sintió sumamente aliviado y recobrando un poco su temple le dijo:

-Sí lo saben quitar, pero jamás se atreverían a hacer algo que vaya en contra de lo que les dije, esos dos son unos estúpidos… seguro Blaise sigue cenando, porque él ni se inmutaría ante mis amenazas y ya hubiera entrado…- Draco se tensó un poco al pensar en eso. Blaise regresaría en cualquier momento y seguro el par de idiotas le dirían que tenía cerrada la habitación y la abriría sin tocar, ahora estaba arrepentido de haber silenciado el lugar, pero no quería, no _podía_ soltar a Potter ni siquiera para ir a quitar el hechizo silenciador.

Harry pensó lo mismo que Draco y se tensó, aflojó el agarre de manos y se dispuso a levantarse pero algo en su interior (_"oh no, de nuevo ese instinto Gryffindor"_) le hizo voltear al rubio que estaba muy absorto en su análisis de la situación con la puerta, y antes de que reaccionara se acercó a su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, un beso seco, sin más contacto que el choque suave de dos labios de tan sólo un segundo, pero lo suficientemente firme como para que los dos se sonrojaran como si hubieran hecho algo más _profundo. _

Definitivamente ahora sí su corazón había pasado a mejor vida, fue lo que Draco pensó cuando Potter le había besado… No había sido un beso digno de colocarse siquiera entre la categoría de besos, pero viniendo de Potter… se había sentido como si le hubieran encendido todos los sentidos de su cuerpo.

Harry no se alejó de su rostro aunque sus labios ahora estaban a centímetros de los del otro… abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos grises que destellaban, brillaban, le hipnotizaba… sintió cómo el rubio le soltaba de la mano y lo tomaba por la nuca, su otra mano era colocada suavemente en su cabello. Draco lo acercó hacia sí con lentitud, dejándole tiempo para arrepentirse, pero eso nunca sucedió.

Con timidez ante el primer beso (_verdadero_) entre los dos, sus labios se encontraron en una unión temblorosa, en un beso un poco torpe, tímido… cálido.

Draco fue profundizando un poco más el contacto entre los labios, su mente ya no trabajaba, ahora era sólo las sensaciones y sentimientos lo que tenía en su interior. No podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera el sabor y la contextura de los labios de Potter, el calor de su cuerpo que le traspasaba la piel, lo sedoso de sus cabellos entre sus dedos, el aroma de su esencia marcándolo para siempre…

Harry no podía acariciarlo, seguían sentados en la cama, pero su posición era la menos favorable ya que estaba al borde de la orilla del colchón y tenía que apoyarse con ambas manos para no caer hacia atrás, pero aún así, lo único que podía sentir era una tímida lengua abriéndose paso en su boca. El beso era cada vez más y más profundo, pero sin llegar a la pasión, aun no estaban listos para eso, simplemente se besaban, se sentían, se saboreaban y se deleitaban con el aliento del otro. Poco a poco la intensidad del beso fue disminuyendo conforme la realidad de las cosas les alcanzaba con un leve dejo de coraje ante no poder seguir ahí… Cuando sus labios se separaron por completo, con un último beso por parte de Draco, se miraron sin más que la expresión de complicidad y euforia ahogada en deseo de un poco más.

-Acabas de _pagarme _la snitch- Harry sonrió ante las palabras de Malfoy- … no eres tan tonto en _estas _cosas, Potter

Se levantaron mirándose sin poder evitar sonreír o fijar sus ojos directamente los labios del otro, aun con la sensación del beso presente en ellos. Harry se puso la capa una vez que Draco se colocó junto a la puerta y levantó los dos hechizos. El rubio bajó a la sala común sin mirar a nadie en especial, una vez afuera de la entrada de la sala común, sintió un leve apretón en sus manos y pudo escuchar con claridad los pasos de Potter al dirigirse fuera de su alcance.


End file.
